


A Seraph's Woe

by Keltara



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keltara/pseuds/Keltara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve struggles to understand herself after losing her emotions. (CBSxElboy one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Seraph's Woe

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned for this to be an IS x CBS one-shot, but it kind of evolved into...this. I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing.
> 
> I know I could of done better with this, mainly on details of where they actually are...but, you get the idea with what I'm going for here. At least, I think? It seems I can only write things that turn out to be depressing in some way. So if you don't like feelsy stuff, you probably don't want to read this. 
> 
> I hope this isn't too much of a horrid read.
> 
> (Elboy can be any job you wish for him to be in this. I ended up thinking of him as LK near the end, but I leave it to your imagination).

...

 

_...Where?_

 

_Ah. There._

 

Emotion.

 

Eve looked upon the old circuits inside of her that had once held her strange, human-like feelings. The Nasod queen's eyes were drawn to the worn and useless wiring each time she performed her daily check-up. Eve often contemplated removing the dead wires from her body; they served no purpose ever since she merged the Electra and Battle Seraph codes. Each time she moved to do away with them however, she found herself unable to perform the act. She knew it was foolish not to, the circuits were just taking up space inside of her.

 

But she couldn't.

 

_Why?_

 

When Eve had awakened after advancing to a Battle Seraph, her travel companions—they had called themselves her friends—had wept and grieved over the absence of her emotions. Eve could not comprehend why anyone would want such strange feelings that could effect your actions and physical being so strongly. Often emotions clouded ones judgement, especially during the heat of battle. While some humans, like Raven, were able to keep their emotions in check in any situation, Eve knew that doing so was not done without great difficulty.

 

She knew she was not the same Eve that had been a simple wielder of the Electra code. She felt as if she were an entirely different Eve that had done away with the old one, the one who had felt a strong kin-ship to these people she travelled with. This Eve, this Battle Seraph, felt nothing inside of her. No care for these people that called her their friend, only a means to an end. To resurrect her fallen kingdom.

 

And yet...

 

She could still faintly remember what it felt like, to have those strange things called emotions. To be happy and laugh at the idiocy of Elsword, to be angry with Add each time he tried to get near her, to love...to love all of her friends.

 

Friends.

 

_What are friends?_

 

She couldn't remember.

 

Eve closed the compartment that opened up to her insides with a soft click. Why did she torment herself with these thoughts? Reminiscing on things of the past, memories that weren't even hers anymore, would not lead her to her goal.

 

But...

 

That memory.

 

The Battle Seraph remembered the Eve of old, the one before even the Electra Eve. She remembered when that Eve awoke from her enduring slumber, waking to find a world completely different from the one she had been created in. She remembered the red-haired boy. The kind, hot-headed boy, who had held her hand and proclaimed something no other boy had.

 

_'I'll be your friend!'_

 

Her friend. The Eve of old's friend.

 

 _'Please, never stop being my friend.'_ The Electra Eve had begged.

 

 _'A means to an end.'_ Thought the Battle Seraph.

 

_How far I have come._

 

_When..._

 

_...When did I lose myself?_

 

_Who am I?_

 

Eve fell to her knees with a soft thump, gripping the dusty wood floor of the Inn her companions had decided to stay in. She could feel the gears and circuits within her working themselves faster and faster. She felt heat, extreme heat.

 

Pain.

 

She cried out, feeling tears rolling down her face like sweat. Tears. Emotional tears. Tears that should not exist because the Battle Seraph code would not allow such a thing to manifest. It was impossible.

 

Yet...

 

She hadn't even heard the door open as she felt strong arms wrap around her and warm breath upon her neck. Familiar calloused hands that gripped her small, metallic ones. The same hands that had comforted and held the other Eves.

 

And now her.

 

The boy that wanted to be her friend.

 

The boy that, in her final moments of having emotion, had kissed her and told her that he loved her.

 

And she had forgotten.

 

How could she forget?

 

She loved him too.

 


End file.
